The present invention relates to a sawhorse or trestle for use in carpentry, building and similar, particularly for the sawing of sheets and boards of wood or other material.
A sawhorse is a well-known device used for supporting wood, plaster board and other building material, especially for marking up and cutting to size. It consists of one or, more commonly, a pair of trestles, which are arranged so as to support the material being worked on at a convenient height and position. Various adjustable saw-horses have been described allowing adjustment of the height (such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,156) or the angle (such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,449) of the support.
However, in supporting a board or broad sheet of material for accurate cutting, it is frequently necessary to reposition the sheet during sawing to avoid cutting the saw-horse supporting surface itself. This is inconvenient and leads to inaccuracy, especially where longitudinal cutting of large pieces is involved. There is also a need for a convenient means of supporting large boards or sheets securely in such a way that long cuts may be made continuously without needing to adjust their position and so as to prevent tearing of the material as the cut nears completion.
Sawhorses having discontinuous support surfaces, that is to say support surfaces provided with one or more recesses are disclosed in US 2008/0302604 and US 2010/0084221.